Work Life vs Personal Life
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: title explains it all - oneshot, Kibbs - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :( She shall forever live on in my imagination!

**A/N: **I've been in a bit of a bad mood lately and well I guess it rubs off onto Kate. Please R & R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

'_Seriously, he's your boss for fuck sake!'_ Kate growled to herself. _'Stop it! Stop it, just STOP!'_ she screamed.

"Is everything alright?" Tony asked, looking up from his computer.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Kate frowned.

"Well you just look agitated," Tony shrugged.

"I'm fine so why don't you mind your own business, DiNozzo!" Kate hissed. Tony turned his attention back to his computer as Kate's phone began to ring.

"What!" she answered, picking it up. "Really? Well have you tired looking for him?" Kate snapped. "He's not here so why are you ringing!" Kate yelled, slamming the phone down. A couple of minutes later Gibbs' phone rang. He listened carefully before hanging up.

"Grab your gear," he announced, leaning across to his draw and pulled out his gun. "No, Kate, not you," Gibbs said, noticing her picking up her backpack that lay near her desk. "I'll meet you down in the truck in five minutes," Gibbs said as Tony and McGee walked past him. Gibbs watched as they walked over to the lift and got in.

"What the hell Gibbs? Why can't I go?" Kate frowned.

"Come with me and brings your bags," Gibbs said as calmly as he could. He headed for the lift and pressed the button. Five minutes later the lift appeared and the doors opened. Gibbs stepped inside and held the door open for Kate. Once she was in and the door shad shut, Gibbs hit the emergency switch and the lift halted.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Kate demanded.

"Whatever your problem is, leave it at home. A good agent would know how to balance their work life and personal life and to keep them separate!" Gibbs warned.

"What are you on about?" Kate frowned.

"Oh, don't play innocent! You've been moody for the past couple of days!" Gibbs yelled.

"What if it's just my girly ways?" Kate questioned.

"Don't interrupt!" Gibbs yells. "I NEVER want to see you yelling at someone who is seeking our help!" Gibbs shouted looking down at Kate. "I'm giving you the rest of the day off. I want you to go home and sort this out. If you can't manage that, don't bother coming back tomorrow," Gibbs ordered, turning the lift back on. It slowed and the doors opened at the evidence lock up. Gibbs exited and left Kate stunned standing by herself. McGee waved at her, Tony frowned but Gibbs kept on walking away.

"Selfish bastard," Kate mumbled under her breath, pressing the button for the car park. Kate patiently waited for the lift to slow and she got out. Walking across to her car she grabbed her keys from her bag and unlocked it. Kate dumped her bags in that back and got into the driver's seat. She started the engine and left the car park.

"Ok Gibbs, you want to know what's bothering me?" she questioned stopping at the red light. "I'm completely and utter in love with you!" Kate growled and pressed the planting her foot to the floor once the light turned green.

**x-x-x**

"Why isn't Kate coming with us boss?" Tony asked.

"Shut up and drive, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, looking over his shoulder at the closing lift doors. Once they arrived at the house; Tessa, who Gibbs spoke to one the phone, was waiting on the lawn for them. DiNozzo parked the car and jumped out, McGee quickly went around the back and grabbed the kits. Gibbs watched as his team quickly went to work without him giving any orders. _'Stuff this, they don't need me,'_ Gibbs grumbled, turning around and walked down the street.

"Where are you going boss?" Tony called out.

"I need to do something. You can manage can't you?" Gibbs answered back as he continued to walk. Gibbs saw a taxi up ahead and quickly chased after it. The car slowed and Gibbs got in, he gave the driver Kate's address and the driver drove away.

Twenty minutes later the drive pulled up on the curb and Gibbs handed over the correct amount of money. Gibbs got out of the car and walked up to entrance of the building. He took the stairs as the lift was too slow. Gibbs walked down the hall searching for flat 16. He stopped in front of the door and knocked. Seconds later it swung open.

"If you're here to have a laugh, bugger off!" Kate hissed, closing the door in Gibbs' face. Gibbs stood in shock and then knocked on the door again.

"What?" Kate shouted.

"Figured out what's wrong?" he asked, letting himself in.

"Ah…" She stuttered.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was a little harsh back at work," Gibbs smiled faintly.

"Wow… a first is Gibbs history, saying he is sorry," Kate laughed, closing the door.

"So… what's wrong?" Gibbs asked, turning around.

"I thought you said I had a whole day?" Kate questioned.

"I did, but have you figured it out?" Gibbs demanded.

"Geez Gibbs, it's only been like an hour!" Kate cried.

"You're a smart girl; you must've figured it out!" Gibbs cried. "You know what your problem is…" Gibbs paused after no response from Kate. "You're so bloody stubborn!" Gibbs yelled, heading for the door.

"Gibbs… wait!" Kate cried, lurching forward after him.

"What?" he shouted, spinning around.

"I do know what's troubling me," Kate said, biting her lip.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Gibbs cried, throwing his arms in the air.

"Well… I didn't know what to say," Kate said, looking at the floor.

"Huh?" Gibbs frowned.

"Here goes…" Kate muttered taking a deep breath. "I love you," she whispered. There was silence for a moment before Gibbs burst out into laughter. Kate looked up and pushed Gibbs backwards.

"I'm sorry," Gibbs apologised, covering his mouth.

"That wasn't the reaction I was looking for!" Kate hissed.

"I'm sorry," Gibbs said again, taking a step closer. "Kate…" he paused, grabbing her hand. "It's fine, really! I like you back," he smiled faintly. Kate suddenly looked at him and kissed his lips.

"Were you seriously going to let me walk out that door?" Gibbs asked staring down at Kate. "What would you have done if I did leave?" Gibbs questioned, stroking her face.

"I don't know. Run after you I guess," Kate shrugged. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kate asked.

"Yes please!" Gibbs grinned.

**- The End - **


End file.
